


That Bless and Burn

by the_rck



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Be Careful What You Wish For, Curses, Epistolary, Gen, Marriage, Mentor-Protégé Relationship, Mixed Blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: I am not faithless to my promises. I remember you as an apt student and an amusing companion. I have much more that I could teach you, and you would have choices not available to a Roman matron.The villages hereabouts name me a goddess. There can be no shame in joining a goddess's household. No matter what your mother may have said.
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Livia Drusilla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	That Bless and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> I'm of multiple minds about whether or not there's Florimel/Livia in the backstory and about whether or not Flora would like there to be Florimel/Livia in the future.
> 
> For the purposes of this story, I'm assuming that Flora's mother, Dybele, came from Shadow Earth. I couldn't find anything for Dybele as a personal name that connected to anything but Zelazny's work, but I also didn't look very far. Possibly she was a chthonic goddess of some sort whose name has been forgotten.
> 
> Possibly her daughter wanted her name forgotten.
> 
> I couldn't find anything solid about whether or not Oberon married Flora's mother, so I went with not. I suspect that Corwin wouldn't find it noteworthy either way.

Dearest Livia,

It would be rude to say 'I told you so,' but I did, and I don't care. We used to be good enough friends that a little rudeness was to be expected. Marriage in this world is a fool's game, and a woman should accept anything better that offers.

I would still offer you sanctuary. Travel is easier for me than for you, especially in your current condition, so I would come to you. In urgent need, you may call for me in any well-- my older sister has given me freedom of the waters-- I will be listening, and I will come to protect you.

Marrying a king is a gamble that rarely repays the investment. Marrying someone who merely _wishes_ to be a king? I cannot help thinking it the height of folly. You may save your sisters' husbands and their kin and your current husband and his kin, but for how long?

All men die. It is the way of men.

And a king is only a man. He may die young. He may bed other women or men or sheep. He may put you aside as he has put other wives aside. His wars may kill all of your children or make them monsters. I saw it happen so in my father's household.

My father has outlived at least seventeen wives. The number of his affairs, I cannot estimate. I simply know that he has never hesitated to remove a wife-- even a wife who has borne his children-- in favor of his latest fancy.

He hasn't even hesitated to remove children who became inconvenient. I have taken great pains not to become another such. That my mother never married him actually proved an advantage for me in that regard. I have the power of the magic in his blood, but I am no one's target for advancing their ambitions.

I am not entirely certain that my father remembers my name.

I would welcome your company as well as that of young Tiberius and of the son or daughter who is yet to be born. You would need no sorcery to catch-- and hold! --my attention. I am not faithless to my promises. I remember you as an apt student and an amusing companion. I have much more that I could teach you, and you would have choices not available to a Roman matron.

The villages hereabouts name me a goddess. There can be no shame in joining a goddess's household. No matter what your mother may have said. It was only for your sake that I held my hand and didn't curse her for disrespect.

Terrible things happen in your world even without my curses. You are dear to me, even now, and I would have none of those terrible things afflict you. I promised you a gift once. Let it be sanctuary where no man treads uninvited.

Let me help you. Please.

Flora

________________

Foolish child,

As you have spoken, so shall it be. By the love I bear for you and by my promise to you, I grant your wish. I think you will regret the choice before the cold and bitter end.

Long life to you. Long life to Octavian. He will be faithful and trusting. He will exalt you above all women. Rome will honor him. Rome will honor you. 

Augusta and Augustus, they will call you.

Long life to Tiberius, the eldest child of your body. He will rule after his stepfather. No rival will endanger his claim.

As you have spoken, so shall it be. The consequences are yours.

There are always consequences. I cannot spare you that, and I refuse to weep for you. You chose Rome and Octavian.

Thrice offered, thrice refused.

I will not watch. I will not intervene. If you call me, I shall not hear. If you seek me, I shall not be found. My name and my lands are barred to you.

Florimel, daughter of the Kaberi Dybele of Hipece,  
By the grace of Oberon Augustus styled Princess in Amber


End file.
